


Christmas is for Giving?

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's coming towards Christmas and Sherlock is as enthusiastic about the season as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas is for Giving?

“That’s great. I’ll be there in plenty of time. I’m looking forward to meeting you.” John put his phone down and said in a satisfied tone, “Good! That’s all settled then.”

Sherlock didn’t bother looking up. He assumed John had been making a pre-Christmas social engagement which was of no relevance, and therefore saw no point in responding. Instead he put the words out of his mind and picked up his own phone to send a text to Lestrade.

Ten minutes later Sherlock grunted at the message he had received. “What sort of reply is that?” he asked. “Busy!”

John had started watching the rugby on the television but looked across. “I assume that was Greg. If you’d bothered to listen to him you’d have known he was busy this afternoon.”

“I did listen to him. He said it was his weekend off.”

“He also said he was Father Christmas at the party some of his team had organised for the kids in the women’s refuge.”

“Clearly irrelevant and therefore deleted.”

“Clearly. But it’s okay, you’ve donated two presents.”

“I don’t remember doing that.”

“You wouldn’t. I did it on your behalf. Here, look!” John showed Sherlock a picture Sally had just sent him, which showed Greg holding a sack full of presents and surrounded by several smiling children.

Sherlock snorted and then said, “I suppose Mrs Hudson will want to have a party here again. It all seems a total waste of time; all we do is invite the people we see regularly any way.”

“Actually, I like having a chance to see our friends in a non-work related environment. So when do you want to hold it?”

“Christmas Eve. No point in prolonging the festivities further than necessary.”

“I can’t do Christmas Eve; I’m volunteering my medical services at one of the Christmas shelters for the homeless that night.”

Sherlock looked shocked. “We always have this ridiculous party on Christmas Eve. What will Mrs Hudson think?”

“Mrs Hudson already knows. She’s baking mince pies so I can take them with me.”

“How kind of her.”

“You know, it wouldn’t hurt you to do something just once a year.”

“Tedious!”

“I know you think yourself above the actions of mere men, and no doubt think what Greg and Mrs Hudson and I are doing is sentimental rubbish, but I happen to believe that if what I do makes Christmas a little better for one other person then it’s worth the effort.” John pointedly turned back to watching the rugby.

At that moment Mrs Hudson knocked and popped her head round the door. “Coo-ee, it’s only me,” she called. “I’m not stopping. I’m just calling by to pass on Mrs Leverstoke’s thanks to Sherlock for his very generation donation to the food bank. She says a lot of people will have a happier Christmas because of it.”

“Thank you, Mrs Hudson,” Sherlock replied dismissively. “There was no need to come up just to tell me that.”

He returned to his laptop and began furiously typing.

John felt his face turn the same colour as that of Greg’s costume.


End file.
